This invention relates generally to motorcycle exhaust pipe heat shielding, and more particularly, to a novel and unusual structure easily attachable to exhaust pipes of different configurations to shield heat radiation from such pipes.
The exhaust pipes of different motorcycles, and of different model motorcycles of the same make have different configurations. These often include turns and bends of different shapes. It is possible to construct rigid heat shields each to fit one particular exhaust pipe shape; however, this is an expensive procedure, and requires large inventories. There is need for an effective heat shield of one design which adapts or adjusts to different exhaust pipe shapes.